


[Podfic] Silence Is the Speech of Love

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Curse Breaking, Curses, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's life has a pattern: he pays his respects to Aphrodite, he goes to work, he loves Enjolras and provokes him because he can't bring himself to do otherwise. That seems unlikely to change, at least until Enjolras speaks out against the gods and ends up cursed. Grantaire does his best to help him, but it turns out it's just as hard to love Enjolras up close as it is from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Silence Is the Speech of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts), [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silence Is the Speech of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150355) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LADY_RAGNELL!!! AUTHOR WHOM I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY SPOKEN TOO, BUT SAMY TELLS ME ALL ABOUT YOU SO... I KNOW YOU BY ASSOCIATION?? HAPPY BIRTHDAY REGARDLESS?? LOL
> 
> So yeah happy birthday and all that, you rock. This story was fun! Though I wish I had talents with the piano... or my keyboard... *pouts* This woulda been way more awesome. Either way! 
> 
> Thanks to Lady_ragnell for the blanket permission, and Samy doing a listen through for me (AND fixing my French... because French is so much fail for me)
> 
> ENJOY!!
> 
> ((PS These warnings I took from Lady_Ragnell's author note sooo HERE
> 
> Warnings: brief mentions of possible self-harm and suicide, dubious consent in the form of Eros's arrows, blasphemy and blithe revision of history to suit my worldbuilding. Also, to be safe, body horror--Enjolras's curse doesn't show on him physically, but it is a change he can't control.))

Silence is the Speech of Love

By: Lady_Ragnell

5:31:25

Right Click & Save As! <3

[Download MP3's ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201405/SitSoL/%5bLes%20Miserables%5d%20Silence%20is%20the%20Speech%20of%20Love.zip) (297.8 MB)

[Download M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201405/SitSoL/%5bLes%20Miserables%5d%20Silence%20is%20the%20Speech%20of%20Love.m4b) (627.61 MB)

Listen (in hour long blocks)

Part One: 1:10:43   
  
[**Mobile Streaming**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201405/SitSoL/Part%20One.mp3)  


Part Two: 1:02:05   
  
[**Mobile Streaming**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201405/SitSoL/Part%20Two.mp3)  


Part Three: 1:00:42   
  
[**Mobile Streaming**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201405/SitSoL/Part%20Three.mp3)  


Part Four: 1:02:15   
  
[**Mobile Streaming**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201405/SitSoL/Part%20Four.mp3)  


Part Five: 1:15:40  
  
[**Mobile Streaming**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201405/SitSoL/Part%20Five.mp3)  



End file.
